Missing Piece Of Me
by Doodelio-kid
Summary: Since Wanderer got her new body, she's been fighting to save human kind from the souls who control them. When a blonde haired and blue eyed little girl comes, something inside of her changes. Her heart is wrapped around the little girl and all she wants to do is protect her. Follow Wanda as she fights to save human kind from the souls who say they only want to make Earth peaceful.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go! Missing Piece Of Me is my depiction of what happens after the epilogue of The Host. I got the title from HeyoMyFellowReaders101, which to me was absolutely PERFECT! Anyway, below is the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Freedom (1,063 words)

It took about three month, but we finally did it. Jeb had ordered half of us, not including me, to make the caves bigger for the new residents we're housing. The rooms were smaller now, even existing ones had been made to half the size to fit all the editions. We found Russell's group while they were on a raid, Gail's we went to their hide out, and half of Max's were on a raid so we just followed them and got everyone to come with us.

I loved going on raids with Burns because we get more this way. Sunny is still scared to go on raids, but she works twice as hard when we're gone to make up for the lost hands, though there are one-hundred twenty of us now, five more souls who were only allowed to stay because their host body wouldn't wake up and they would die without. The souls were were able to stay were not allowed to leave the cave, though the told me they had no desire to. We had to steal three more moving trucks to bring back food, clothes, and mattresses from raids. The coolest part of my last raid was coming back and seeing that there was now room for four moving trucks, five soul cars, the jeep, and the two cars brought from Nate.

"Wanda," Mel called running to me. "Burns and Embers are going on a host raid and want you and Ian to go."

"When are we leaving," I smiled. Since Burn's been here, we've gone host raiding at least once a week and collected two each time, though we've lost a few from souls being scared and killing their host's brain. "I am ready whenever they are."

She smiled and lead me down to where the vehicles are held. Ian was already waiting for me, smiling when I came into the light. He walked over and grabbed my hand, ready to get going.

"You should try to get as you can so we can save them and not have to give them back to the souls," Burns said. "I know we only have five cots, but I am going to search the stores and see if I can find any, or something very similar to it."

Burns had a point. We wanted as many of the humans to have their bodies back as possible and the lost we waited the less we might be able to save. Yes, the souls living with us have all gone native, but that didn't mean that all souls would be the same.

I jumped into the passenger seat of the moving truck and we headed out. Ian and I decided that the best place to get new hosts were in Tucson because of how little time we spent there. First, we would have to stop by the back doors of a healing center to pick up supplies for Doc. Since we had been releasing souls from their host bodies, Doc's supplies has been shrinking at a pretty quick pace.

"We need lots of No Pain and Heal," Ian smiled at me when we were pulling behind the first healing center we came upon.

"Right on time," I said smiling as we watched the delivery truck drive off. "Just put as much as you can in. Candy and Doc will be able to use all of it in some way."

We packed about half the supplies when a female came out to bring everything inside. She was about to yell for someone to call a seeker, when I distracted her.

"Please," I said looking at her. "My friends and I were in the desert when one fell. We're not strong enough to move him and he can't move himself. He was barely breathing and I know what some of these do so we were just grabbing all we could and would sort it out when we got to him. We were going to bring it back as soon as we healed him."

I looked down and hoped she would believe me. My lying had been getting better, but it was still obvious when I was to anyone in the caves.

"I will come with you," she said looking at Ian. "Healing is my calling."

Before she could take a step towards him, I sprayed a puff of sleep in front of her and she dropped. As soon as he finished loading the supplies, he tied up and loaded the healer. When he loaded the healer, we grabbed and loaded all the empty cyrotanks.

Smiling at Ian, we got back in the truck and continued to Tucson. I tried to forget about the last time we went to Tucson, but it was etched into my memory.

**_We were walking back to the moving truck with a little girl who looked no older than nine when two souls drove up. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't stop the man from jumping on Ian. I quickly sprayed the female with sleep, but still didn't know how to get the man off Ian without him finding out he was human._**

**_"Ah," I yelled falling on the ground and holding my ankle. "Stupid host body!"_**

**_"Are you alright," The man said getting off of Ian and helping me, like I knew he would._**

**_"This host body is very fragile and has something wrong with it's ankle," I said looking at my ankle. "I don't want to leave it for a better one, but I can't stand my ankle hurting every other day."_**

**_Being the smart guy he is, Ian sprayed Sleep in front of the man. I held my breath and the man breathed in. Ian grabbed him, tied him up, and threw him in the moving truck with the little girl. Before I had a chance to remind him that there was another witness, he tied the woman up and threw her in too._**

**_"Thanks," He said hugging me. "He would have turned me in if it weren't for you."_**

**_"Over my dead body," I said wrapping my arms around his neck protectively._**

I shook my head and looked at Ian. He was holding my hand and looking at the road, sunglasses on. I tried to stay calm because this was just another raid, collecting souls and trying to free their hosts.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not sure about it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, I've been kinda low on ideas because of all the school work I'm getting. I hope you like this chapter! To all my End Of Panem readers, I'll be taking down the Author's Note chapter and replacing it with Chapter Seven by Sunday at midnight!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Emma Ray

Ian and I had collect six bodies, which I hoped all regained consciousness without having to put a soul back in. Most were able to, but there were those few who weren't able to.

"How many this time," Doc asked as Ian, Jared, Kyle, and Brandt carried the bodies in.

"We collected six," I smiled. "Burns and Embers are going to try and get more cots, or the closest thing they can find."

"Good," Doc said. "We could us them."

Doc and Candy releases the souls of two little girls we picked up first. I was scared they wouldn't wake up, but that changed when I realized the little girls had to have been born after the invasion because they were so young. There parents must be worried about them because even souls love their children!

"I made sure they would be sleeping for a while so you can go get something to eat," Doc said smiling at me. "I promise I'll send Candy to get you if they start to wake you while you're gone."

I nodded and walked out of the hospital wing behind Ian. Along the way, I started thinking back to when I got this body and everyone acted so different towards me. It had been almost a month since this body had Pet extracted and she still hadn't returned and claimed her body. I didn't WANT to take this body because she was so young, sixteen turning seventeen, but I couldn't NOT take it and be with Ian. It made me feel bad that I lied to Jamie about my age, saying this body was going to be a year older than it was, but it made it so Ian and I could stay together.

"Want to take a seat and I'll bring you food," Ian smiled when we got to the kitchen. "I can see Jamie's been waiting for you."

"Wanda," I heard Jamie call over.

I smiled and walked over to him. Jamie had been really sweet the last few weeks, probably because he knew that I was feeling more and more exhausted every night. I liked this body, but it was so much weaker than Melanie's.

"After lunch, we need to talk," Ian whispered in my ear when he sat down with out food.

"Secret's don't make friends," Jamie laughed. "Tell me what's up!"

"I'll tell you later," I smiled at him. "You know I can't keep anything from you."

"Eat quick," Candy said walking in. "Doc thinks the girls will be waking up soon."

Ian and I ate as fast as we could without choking. Every time a new person woke up, I felt like I had to be there because sometimes they think humans are bad and souls are good. I talk to them and Ian brings them to Jeb, explaining on the way how life in the cave works.

When we got back to Doc, he was sitting at his desk. I looked at him and he pointed to the girls. I walked over and saw the first one waking up was a little blonde, noticing her stunningly beautiful blue eyes when she opened them.

"Hello," I said gently. "I'm Wanda. What's your name?"

"Emma Ray," She said not looking at me. "Where am I?"

"In the caves," I said trying to explain without scaring her. "Humans and a few souls live here in harmony."

"Souls," She asked.

"Yes," I said. "They go inside you and take over your body."

"My mommy always told me to stay away from those parasites," she said shaking.

"The ones here don't want to hurt you," I said smiling. "They just want to work together with the humans and get rid of the other souls. We bring hosts here and take the souls out, sending them to another far away planet."

"Wait," She said looking at me scared. "That voice in my head, the one who made me not able to move my own body was one of them?!"

"Yes, but you're safe here. No soul will enter your body and control you again. I promise," I said meeting her eyes. "I was in a body with a fighter. When I gave her up to be free, I was supposed to be killed so I could stay here with friends who had passed. My host, Melanie, was terrified when I left her because we had become friends, so she went in search for a new host for me. The soul in this body way taken out, but the human never regained consciousness so they put me in her to keep her body alive. If she becomes conscious again, I'll give her back her body."

"You're one of them," She asked, looking at me with a look of confusion. "That's impossible! You're not like the others I've met!"

"That's because she's gone native," Ian said walking up behind me. "She'd rather help humans than souls. She goes to stores and gets clothing, food and other supplies for us."

"Emma, this is Ian," I said smiling at Ian. "He is going to lead you to Jeb. Jeb owns this cave and will help you find a place to sleep."

"I want to stay with you," She said scared.

"We'll have to talk to Jeb about that," I said helping her off the cot. "He's really nice and will keep you as close to me as he can. The three of us will go talk to him now."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. There was something about this little girl that made me want to be by her side. It had to be maternal instinct because I had never felt like this about anyone else, except Jamie.

I felt bad when we got to Jeb's cave office and I had to leave her. When bodies woke up, they had to go to Jeb so he could talk to them for a while. Once talking, he would know more about them so he could know what room to place them in.

"What's wrong," Ian said stopping me. "And don't try to lie to me. I can see there's something wrong."

"That little girl," I said trying to understand why I was scared for her. "Emma Ray. I don't know. I just feel bad leaving her alone with Jeb."

"You know he's not going to hurt her," Ian said looking at me confused. "I mean you're always the one to calm everyone down and tell them that Jeb wouldn't lay a finger on them."

"I know," I said confused. "I don't know why, I just do."

Ian hugged and picked me up. I wasn't happy about leaving Emma Ray. What was it about that little girl that had me so worried? There was no chance she would get hurt, especially by Jeb! Jeb was the nicest person in the caves!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was going to port this last night, but my internet was bring stupid after updating End of Panem. Anyway here is Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting The Real Emma (1,049 Words)

Ian carried me to our room and put me on the bed. I looked at him, expecting him to be standing, but saw he was on the bed too. Before I realized what was happening, he was on top of me. I was going to talk, but his lips meeting mine made me lose my train of thought.

"Don't worry," He said when he pulled back. "Nothing's going to happen."

He must have seen the look on my face. I wanted Ian, but I didn't feel like I was ready for that to happen yet. I was used to this body and all it's annoying habits, but until I wasn't feeling bad for Pet, I couldn't take this body as mine.

"Wanda," Ian said getting my attention.

"Yeah," I said looking at him.

"Did you hear what I said," he asked, continuing when I shook my head. "I love you, but it's not time for that. We still haven't saved human-kind from all the souls yet and I wouldn't want to risk doing anything and having to bring a baby into this world."

I sighed. Another reason I was scared. A baby in this world would be loved, but it's not the right time. If we were discovered, the baby would be the first one taken and he or she wouldn't fight back, Ian's body would get a soul put in it, and I would be sent to a different planet and not awaken until Ian and the baby were gone.

"Lay down for a while," he said kissing my temple. "You've been up since we left for the raid. I'll wake you up when Emma Ray comes around with Jeb."

I nodded. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. Usually, our raids were longer and I could sleep in the moving truck. Ian would wake me, he would lie. All I had to do now was close my eyes and sleep.

I woke up on my own to see Ian sitting on the bed with someone. They looked little, too little to be Jamie. I was about to say something when Ian turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Wanda," he smiled. "Sorry I didn't wake you up. Emma wanted you to sleep."

"Emma," I asked looking at the little girl.

"Hi Wanda," She smiled. "Ian was telling me stories about how you guys met and how you two fell in love even though he strangled you at first when you were in Melanie's body. Melanie came in a little bit ago to check on you because she didn't see you today, but when she saw you were sleeping she said she would come back later."

I smiled. Emma was getting used to the caves and had already met the man who spared my life when I was still in Mel, my love, and my sister.

"Jeb said I have school tomorrow and would meet my teacher, Sharon, at dinner," She smiled. "I know I didn't talk much before, but I'm usually like that when I'm scared. Jeb told me all about the caves and how we're all friends here. He also told me that you were almost killed by Kyle when you were with Melanie because a soul took over Jodi and that he was almost kicked out of the caves. He also said Kyle was almost kicked out when he ran off to find Jodi, but they decided not to because no one came after them, even though Jodi never returned and that's why Sunny is here."

"Did Ian or Jeb tell you about my relationship with Melanie," I asked smiling.

"No, but Jared did," she smiled. "He said that Melanie led you here and that over time you two became close, like sisters! He also said that because you don't have a last name, Jamie and Melanie are going to talk to Jeb and officially have your last name Stryder! Oops..."

"Emma," Jamie came in whining. "You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Sorry," She said apologetically. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," Mel said in the doorway. "I talked to Uncle Jeb and he said he'd write it after your name if it's what you wanted."

"Ok," I smiled, sitting up. "I'm already considered a Stryder, why not made it 'official'?"

"Yay," Jamie said jumping on the bed and hugging me. "Now everyone will know you're our sister!"

I laughed. Jamie was always so full of energy! Maybe Emma could help control him a bit, but then again she looked younger than him.

"Jamie, why don't you go show Emma where the classroom is," I said when he let go of me. "I don't remember Jeb showing me on my tour, so he might not have shown her."

"He didn't," She said looking at me. "He just said to find Jamie at breakfast, but it would be good to know where I was going!"

Jamie, being the gentleman he was, got up, took her hand, and led her out of the room. I smiled as I watched them walk away. I love how he's taken to showing people where the classroom is.

"So, What have you two been up to lately," Melanie winked at me.

"Nothing," Ian said. "I don't want to make her think she has to do anything so I'm not even bringing it up. If she wants to, she'll bring it up and we'll talk about it and maybe, but it's not that time yet."

"It better not be," Jared said walking in. "She hasn't even been in her body for a year yet!"

"If I wanted to, we would," I said to him. "Ian and I have talked about it once, but we both agreed not to until I was ready and the timing was better. The timing is better and I'm used to this body, so all we're waiting for is me to be ready, which might be tonight."

I must have been getting good at lying because Jared looked like he was about to kill Ian. I looked at Ian and he looked calm, not excited or scared. Ian looked like he was excepting what I said, but not taking it too seriously because of our conversation earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Since this is Chapter Three, I'm going to start asking for reviews. Chapter One got 5 reviews and Chapter Two got 4. To update Missing Piece Of Me again, I would like at least 5 review, which i don't think is too much to ask because I already have 9 reviews for two chapters. Once I get 5 reviews (when my e-mail tells me I've gotten 5 reviews), I will update immediately because I really got into writing and have Chapter Four written! Please review, and you don't have to sign in! I accept all reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everyone's probably heard of the explosions that happened at the Boston Marathon unless you live under a rock, in a cave, on a desolate island without any means of technology, like the Amish. (I'm sorry to anyone who is Amish and is offended by that!) Well, my friend, Kendra, was in the marathon and knew one of the girls who passed away. I feel so terrible and am asking you all to pray for the victims who are still fighting for their lives.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Raiding

Jared and Ian stared at each other for a long time before Melanie grabbed Jared's hand and pulled him out of our room. I could hear her murmuring something about our business being our business.

"You know, you didn't have to tell Jared that we're just waiting on you. I'm not ready either," Ian said kissing my temple. "I love you, but I'm just scared to take that next step too soon."

I smiled at Ian and kissed him. Neither of us were ready, but Jared didn't need to know that. Honestly, he didn't need to know anything about that part of our lives.

I decided that I needed to get up because I needed to bathe. Ian and I grabbed our things and made our way to the bathing cave. Whenever one of us would bathe the other would too, just to make sure that no one went in. Jeb let us put a small light in there just so people could see and not walk into the river.

"Ladies first," Ian said when we got there and saw it was empty.

I giggled, stupid Pet, and walked in. The first thing I washed was my hair, using shampoo that smelt like lavender I had gotten on one of my raids. After my hair, I washed everything else with the lavender soap from the same raid. When I was done, I got out, dried off with a towel and got dressed. Cleaning off was easier when you didn't have soap that hurt your body when you used it. When I walked out, Ian walked in. As he bathed I started to think about what I would have to pick up on my next raid.

I'm almost out of soap and shampoo, so Ian must be too. I don't come across lavender scented items much, so if I see some then I'll just grab as much as I can and tell anyone that asks that lavender is my favorite smell and I don't go shopping very often. Ian's shampoo and soap doesn't really have a smell, so I'll just grab him anything. I'll need to get toothpaste for everyone because I'm pretty sure we're all out. I'll just grab as much as I can or any flavors available and we'll sort through them later, plus if I get too much Jeb can put it in the "closet" of the welcome cave. I also want some new clothes because these are starting to get dirt stains on them that don't come out while washing, another thing for Jeb's "closet."

"What's up," Ian said picking me up. "You seem very deep in thought about something."

"I was just thinking of unimportant things I needed to get on our next raid," I smiled. "Shampoos, soaps, toothpaste and a new raid outfit for me. Little things that didn't matter. I hadn't thought of it yet, but I was about possibly getting new bedding for us and other new arrivals could have our old bedding. There's nothing wrong with it, I just thing we should have a little more color than our brown sheets."

"That sounds good," Ian smiled. "I like when you take a little time to think about what you want compared to what we all want or need. You can get a couple outfits because we have room in the trunk."

One raid, I was in a big furniture store trying to find out what would be the best things for the cave and I came across a bunch of trunks. I got all of them, though I got questioned a little. Ian and I were able to lie our way out of it, saying we were shopping for our neighborhood because we all wanted trunks and heard they were available there. Luckily, the man wasn't a seeker because I didn't lie too well.

"If Jeb allows us, we could go tomorrow," I said, really just wanting to go shopping. "That way we could have everything before all the new arrivals wake up!"

Ian sighed, but nodded. When I got my mind set on something, it was hard to change it. I know we just got back, but I really wanted to go out and shop. Besides, I could pick something up for when we finally decided to be ready, not that it would be in the near future. I've never worn make up, so I could pick some up and how to properly apply it from the beautician. This was going to be a blast! I was basically going shopping for me, but everyone else would benefit from it too!

"I know you're probably not, but let's go eat dinner. We can talk to Jeb after and then get some sleep," Ian chuckled. "It's not like Jeb can so no to you after all you've done for us."

Dinner was chicken soup with a fresh, soft, roll and an apple. I ate quickly, but tried to savor the chicken soup because it was warm and the first time I had ever had it.

After dinner, Ian and I walked to the welcoming cave, where Jeb stayed unless he was sleeping or on a tour. I peaked in and saw him, looking through a huge book I had picked up on my first raid in this body so he could write everyone's names down.

"Jeb," I said taking a small step in.

"Wanda," Jeb smiled. "It's been a while since I seen yah! How are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled. "I actually came here to ask you something though, if you don't mind that is!"

"Course not! Ask away," he said offering me the chair across from him.

"It's about tomorrow," I said sitting down. "I noticed that my soap is getting very low and since I only bathe when I smell or am going on or returning from a raid, I thought that others must be running out of soap too. I was wondering if Ian and I could go on a raid tomorrow to pick up some, including more bedding for the beds without covers and some other little things."

"Only if you promise to be careful and not let them souls get too suspicious," Jeb smiled.

"I won't," I smiled and stood, hugging him. "Thank you, Jeb! I really appreciate this seeing as it's not life or death raiding."

"Just be careful," He said releasing me. "Tell Ian that next time he don't have to stand in the hallway like an idiot."

I laughed and walked out. Ian picked me up and spun me around once before bringing me to our room. There would be a lot to get tomorrow, though most of it's just to satisfy my wants. Since it was my raid, we would be going to California because the ocean is so beautiful and that's where I got my lavender soap and shampoo before.

* * *

**A/N: All the chapters for Missing Piece Of Me have been at least 1,000 words. I keep count of words on Pages so I have an accurate reading, which this one was 1148 and the shortest so far. With Author's Notes, the chapters get longer, but fanfiction has taken words away when I've posted just the chapter (number wise, not actual word wise). I promised to update as soon as I got 5 reviews so here you are! Five more reviews for Chapter 5 (already written and just waiting on my you, lovely readers!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Because of all the get well wished, here is Chapter 5, ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: California

I woke up and smiled. Today, though it was barely light outside, would be the first raid that I organized. Yes, it was only a short trip to California for some things, but I really wanted my shampoo and soap. Besides, I lived in San Diego while I was in Melanie's body for a while and it was beautiful.

I looked over at Ian and he was already dressed, sitting on the bed. On the bed next to him were my cleanest clothes, minus the bra and underwear I put at the bottom of the trunk. I jumped up, grabbed the missing items, and quickly got dressed when Ian turned around.

"Let's go," I smiled. "I can't wait! If we leave now, we can have more time for shopping!"

Ian laughed and took my hand. We walked quickly to the biggest moving van, second behind the one Burns had out still, knowing that I would get a lot if I was able to, possibly even things like trunks for other residents because only twenty rooms got them.

When we drove off, I smiled. I was going to get to see California and the ocean again! The first place we would have to stop is a clothing store for a new outfit so I wouldn't stand out, maybe tie skirt and tank top. I would get him a pair of shorts and some kind of shirt, but I would figure that out when I was in the store.

"Ian, take the next exit and go to the closest clothing store," I said when I saw the ocean over a hill. "We need to blend in and these clothes do not blend in."

I heard him sigh, but he did as I told him. The first clothing store was perfect, beach clothing. I picked out a navy blue tankini swimsuit, a cute sunset and navy blue tie skirt, navy blue flip flops, navy blue sun glasses and a navy blue purse to put my awake in. I looked super cute in it and even wore it out of the store. For Ian, I grabbed white and blue stripe swim trunks, a white t-shirt and brown beach shoes. He jumped in the back of the van and changed before driving closer to the beach for some shopping.

"Here's fine," He said when we parked. "We can do some shopping here and move the van when we have to. If anyone asks, we just moved and don't like to do much shopping so we're getting as much as we can now."

I nodded and jumped out of the van. I walked into the first store I came to, which was a bathing store. Walking up to the front, I started acting.

"Can you help me," I asked. "My boyfriend and I jump moved here and ran out of bathing supplies on our way."

"Sure," A woman smiled at me. "I'm Sand."

"Ok Sand, I'm Sunny," I smiled. "I'm just telling you now, we don't really like coming to stores because we'd rather spend out time outside so I'll be getting a lot today. That and our friends are the same way and will be down sometime tomorrow."

"Alright," Sand said. "Well, do you have any scents you like?"

"I LOVE lavender and so does my friend, Rain," I smiled. "Rain visited here before and told me that California beach stores have LOTS of lavender scented soaps and shampoos!"

"We also have conditioner, it helps your hair stay silky smooth," She said taking a cart and leading me to purple liquids. "This is all the lavender we have for now. Take as much as you want because we have a truck coming tonight with lots more."

"Thank you," I said putting it all in the cart. "My other friend likes fruity scented."

"This is strawberry, grape, peach, and apple," She said leading me to another wall. "They're coming tonight too."

"Thank you," I said putting them all it. "I feel so bad that I'm clearing your shelves. I know that we don't shop much, but usually there are supplies in the back at the stores we shop at so they're not left without any for others."

"It's fine," Sand smiled. "Not too many people come here so you're fine."

"Ok, lastly, the boys. They don't care about scent, but it needs to smell good because we're stuck with them," I laughed.

"We have scents for men over here," She said leading me to a whole wall of blue bottles. "Take as much as you want! This stuff never goes and we need to get rid of it so we can put more supplies here for the ladies."

"Thank you so much Sand," I said putting as much in as I could. "You've been a huge help!"

"Just put that in your van out there and come get more if you can, Sunny," She smiled.

"I think we can, we got the biggest moving van we could so we could go shopping for things here before we went to our new home," I said walking to the door.

"That's a lot," Ian said looking at me.

"She said to take it all, and there's more," I smiled. "Just load it fast so we can get out of here."

We tossed everything into the moving van and I went back for the rest of the male supplies. Sand smiled at me and thanked me for coming. I smiled a goodbye and went to Ian. After emptying the cart, I brought it back and jumped in the passenger seat. We drove off and went to another bathing supplies store that let us do the same thing. We were now good with soaps, shampoos and even conditioners. Next up on the list were toothpastes. I cleared out three stores, telling them the same lines I told Sand. After toothpaste, we went to our final stop, furniture.

"Excuse me, my boyfriend and I just moved here and we were wondering if you had any trunks for us and our friend," I asked a man at the register. "Also, possibly bedding too, and lots of it because we can never make up our minds."

"Sure," He said smiling at me. "Trunks are in the back because they're heavy, just tell me how many and we will bring them to your car."

"Moving van actually," I smiled. "We just got into California. Also, we need as many as you have because we all have lots of clothes. My boyfriend and I are just the first of the moving vans."

"Hank, all fifty trunks to the moving van," He yelled in the back.

"Fifty should be more than enough, plus we'll have enough to extra room to get new clothes here! Thank you!"

"You said bedding too, right," He asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Browns, tans, blacks, whites, anything neutral."

"Hank, all the brown, tan, back, white and neutral bedding too," He called back. "Sorry, Hank is in charge of directing everyone back there."

"Do you have a red colored one," I asked. "Not all red, but red in it. We need something with color."

"Hank, one beautifully red," He called back. "That's the only one not all red. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you," I said before walking out.

Ian was already loading trunks and bedding when I got outside, sunglasses on to cover his eyes and block out the bright light. They were all quickly loading, ignoring everything else so Ian must have lied about that.

"All done," Ian said jumping out of the moving van. "Thank you so much for the help."

"Welcome," one of the men said before they all walked away.

"Ready to go to the beach for a while," Ian asked me.

"Yes," I smiled. "Only for a little while though because we need to get home."

"When we leave, I'll use the awake and we'll be on our way," He said picking me up.

The beach was packed, so I did a little more shopping before we left. I went into a store called Lovely. Inside was just what I wanted, make-up and something for the future. I got a liquid and powder foundation, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush and lipstick. With help, I found supplies for that day in the future, including an outfit that didn't show too much, but still made me look like I was ready and feel sexy at the same time.

"I'm ready," I said walking out with my bag. "Let's go home!"

Ian started up the moving van and drove off. I was ready to go home and tell Mel all about this raid.

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews, and you don't have to sign in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got 4, close enough because I got 5 "reviews" telling me to get better when it was an Author's Note. Thank you to everyone who wished me to get better and sorry I didn't thank you before Chapter 5. Because you are all so wonderful, here is Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Cave Sweet Cave

When we got back the next morning a few people was ready to help us unload. While the men brought the trunks up to Jeb's welcoming cave, I picked a soap, shampoo, conditioner and toothpaste, putting them in my bag in the front seat before helping Ian unload everything.

"Bring that one to our room," I said to Ian and he carried out the trunk I liked. "I could use my own trunk, that way I don't see your underwear when trying to get my clothes."

"Ok," Ian smiled at me.

I loved being able to get what I wanted, in the rare moments I wanted something for myself and not because everyone else wanted me to have it. I felt greedy when I did, but Ian always seemed to light up when I made my own decision about something. Ian was helping me finally be the human I was, the person who deserved to want something, get it, and not have to share it with anyone else.

When Ian got back, everyone was there ready to help bring baskets full of bathing supplies and toothpaste to Jeb's. Once everything was in the welcoming cave, people would line up and pick one per item, except toothpaste which an both people in a room shared. Everyone understood me taking my items before bringing it to Jeb's because I was the one risking being taken from my body and being shipped off a million light years away.

"Thank you," Sharon said quietly as I filled her basket. "I was out of soap and had started using the old prickly pair stuff."

I was shocked. Sharon and Maggie still ignored me, yet Sharon was THANKING me. I continued packing her basket, but I moved a little slower.

"Your welcome," I said when her basket was full.

As she walked away, I couldn't help but watch. She was looking at the ground like something was bothering her and needed a friend to talk to.

"What's up with Sharon," I asked Ian in a whisper as I walked past him to fill another basket.

"Candy," He whispered, stopping and kissing me. "Since Doc's been spending so much time with her, Sharon is getting jealous and thinks Doc is going to leave her."

I just stared at him for a minute. There was no way Doc would leave Sharon for Candy just because she was a Healer and was helping him learn what different items did, though they were labeled. If Doc was going to leave Sharon, he would have done it by now.

"That's terrible," I finally said.

Ian just nodded at me. I wish I could do something to prove to Sharon that she was upset about nothing because Doc wasn't going to leave her for Candy. She might not be the nicest person to the souls in the cave, me included, but that doesn't mean she deserves to be in pain.

"That's everything," Ian said smiling at me. "Ready to go eat breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm ready to go to bed," I yawned, getting my bag out of the front seat. "I stayed up incase something happened."

"I told you to sleep," He said picking me up. "I'll bring you to our room, go get food, and bring it back so we can eat together. Besides, I know you'll want to unpack whatever you have in the bag."

"Thank you," I said kissing him on the cheek.

We got to the room and Ian went for food. I sighed before quickly putting the back in my trunk and moving my clothes over. Yes, I was happy that I was prepared for when I was ready, but I was also nervous because Ian could look through my trunk one day, though I don't know why he would, and see everything! Taking a couple deep breaths, I calmed myself down and finished moving my clothes over, though I had too many and I would have to go through them soon so someone else my size could have them.

"Shopping" was the only bonus of being a soul because I got clothes when I wanted and I could get things for everyone in the cave. I only called raiding shopping when I was with souls because they couldn't know about the human resistance being so powerful.

"Chicken soup with a fresh dinner roll and a bag of Cheetos," Ian smiled walking in. "We'll have to share the Cheetos because I only grabbed one bag."

"That's fine," I smiled. "I'm starving! It feels like I haven't eaten in days!"

"Well enjoy," He said putting the food on the bed. "I'll be right back. Jeb wanted to talk to me."

I would have replied, but my mouth was full so I just nodded. Jeb liked to talk to at least one person when a group came back from a raid to see how everything went. The raids I went on always went well thanks to Ian acting natural and me being myself. I had never been asked to talk to Jeb about raids, though I was curious to why.

"Hey," Mel said walking in. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I had to ask how it went."

"Good," I smiled. "I got everything I wanted, including new sheets with more color because I was getting tired of the tan sheets."

"Did you get anything else," She asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Maybe," I said blushing. "But that's none of your business."

"You did," Mel almost yelled. "What did you get! I need to judge!"

"I'm not wearing it soon! I'm not even ready yet! I don't know if I ever will be," I sighed. "Besides, he'll be back soon and I don't want him seeing!"

"You'll have to let me look later than because I have to see and know how much work I need to do to make you irresistible!"

"I can do that myself, I got make up and they taught me how to put it on," I smiled. "I'll be able to make myself irresistible on my own."

"I'm going to go get lunch," She smiled. "Jared and Jamie are waiting for me. I'll tell them your raid went well."

"Thanks," I smiled.

**A/N1: READ THIS ONE! I'd like 5 reviews for the next chapter before I post it. You make skip the other one if you want, it's really wordy...**

**A/N2: I know the chapters might seem small but they're all at least 1,000 words because that's the minimum I'm setting for chapter length. This one was only 1,038 (not including chapter number and title), but still over my 1,000 word limit. I promise the next one will be longer. When they're close to 1,000, I just thought it was a good place to stop and realized the wording was small. When the chapters are 1,250+, I most likely had to stop myself and make it end. I write how many words when I write and starting next chapter I'll post that so you can see how many it was when I wrote it. That usually doesn't include Author's Notes because I think of them when I post the chapter. To everyone who reads my story and deals with this long crap at the end, thank you! If you read this, you are awesome! Anyway, goodbye until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My work count is every word written for the chapter, title and "? words" included. I got my 5th review at 5:43PM and would have updated, but I didn't get it until this morning. Anyway, without further ado, here is Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Getting Ready (1,393 Words)

Burns and Rain returned that night and we didn't spend long unloading. We were set for a couple weeks, about a month if we didn't plow through it like we used to. Lately, we were bring smarter about how much we ate just so there was less of a chance that we would get caught from how often we had to go on raids.

In the four months that followed, we got more residents and I was only allowed on one raid. Rain and Burns went on raids to different cities to get the unnecessary items, which I didn't like because I couldn't choose what I wanted for clothes. Luckily, Rain and I were the exact same size so she got at least one new outfit every month. Since I was stuck in the caves, I went through my clothes and gave a lot of them to Jeb for new residents or people my size that wanted different clothes.

Staying in the caves wasn't that bad because I got closer to Ian. When I was walking around on my own, which wasn't very often, he would sneak up behind me and pick me up. It scared me a little the first few times, but I was used to it and liked it. Everything was getting better in the caves and when a soul became a resident the humans weren't as scared, though Maggie and Sharon weren't exactly thrilled with having to share their home with "alien parasites."

"Knock, knock," I heard Rain's voice say as the door was moved out of the way. "I'm back."

"How did everything go," I smiled at her.

"Great," She smiled. "I remembered you saying how you didn't have a nice outfit for a date, so I got you something."

"Rain," I smiled. "You really didn't need to! I only said that because I wanted to borrow one of your dresses sometime!"

"Well I bought you one that I think you're going to love," She smiled. "I hope you like it. I even got you heels, not that you're going to be able to walk in them for a while! It takes a while to learn to walk in them without falling on FLAT ground!'

"Rain, you're too kind," I said hugging her. "Thank you so much!"

"I tried it on even to make sure it would fit and it did! You're going to look so cute in it," She said hugging me back.

"Oh gosh," Ian laughing walking in. "More clothes? I don't see why you two don't just shared since you're the same size!"

"We don't necessarily like the same styles," Rain laughed. "I'm into darker and neutral colors while Wanda's into things with color, unless it's really cute which changes everything. You'll never see me in anything white, but she'll wear white. Just because we're the same size doesn't mean we like the same things. We're not the same soul."

"I think he gets it now," I laughed.

"Well, I'll let you two be," She said leaving.

I sighed and shook my head. Rain might not have been the same as me, but she was the only person here who understood me and why I felt like I HAD to go on raids. Ian, Melanie, Jared and Jamie understood that I felt like I don't belong here, but that's not the same.

"You ok," Ian asked when Rain put the door back.

"Yeah," I said sitting on the bed.

"You're lying," He said sitting next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said looking at my hands. "I just feel dirty and want to clean up."

Yes, I was lying and Ian would probably see though that, but I didn't want to tell Ian what was really on my mind. About a month and a half ago, Melanie brought up our lack of sexual activity and ended up making me uncomfortable. I finally got her to change the subject, but I still was uncomfortable. I was going to talk to Ian about it later, but I never did because he didn't bring it up. Thinking about it alone, I wasn't scared and I almost felt like I was ready, but when Ian was around I got butterflies in my stomach and felt like I was going to be sick. Something was wrong and it was that he hadn't brought up the conversation since that day and I wanted to talk about it!

"I know it's late and dinner is already over, but would you like to go out tonight," Ian asked. "I could heat up something and we could go outside and eat it under the stars if you want. It wouldn't be like the dates Melanie told you about or anything, but-"

"Did you say date," I smiled. "Pet had a memory of a date, though it seemed very boring because all the did was watch a movie and go home and they didn't even kiss. She had an idea of her perfect date and that's more like the one you're asking me on. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Well get cleaned up and come back here to get ready. I'll send Mel in and I'll go in with Jared," he said smiling.

I smiled, grabbed my bathing things, including a large towel, and went to the bathing cave. I was nervous. What if I messed things up and Ian stopped liking me! Everything seemed so much more complicated when it was me and not someone else!

"Get dressed and we'll talk hair and make up," Melanie said as soon as I walked in my room. "Your dress is on the bed and the flats on the floor are from Rain. She said you could have them since you don't know how to walk in heels and she got new shoes. I looked at the dress and it's beautiful! I got Jared in here to look too so he could help Ian match you. Now, I've already told Ian that he's not allowed to pick you up, ruin your hair or ruin make up! He's really nervous that he's going to mess tonight up so if you see that he's freaking out, try to calm him down! I know you must be nervous too so Jared is telling Ian to try to calm you down if you look like you're freaking out. This is going to be a really romantic night for you too and I don't want nerve ruining that for either of you! Just be yourself!"

I took the bag I had hidden under the rest of my clothes and put it on the bed. Melanie looked at me confused until I pulled everything out and showed her. She gasped and hugged me, opening the box my lingerie came in.

"Don't tell Jared about any of this," I said slipping it on. "I'm already embarrassed enough wearing it in front of you!"

"Just finish getting dressed so I can do your hair," She smiled.

I quickly got dressed and tried to keep my breathing calm while Mel did my hair. Halfway through, Rain came in and started doing my make up, which I liked better than doing it myself. Rain finished the same time as Mel and smiled at me.

"I only put on a little because you already have such natural beauty that I only wanted to enhance it," She smiled. "Your hair looks lovely too! Would you like to see?"

I nodded and Rain handed me the mirror she had brought. I was shocked. My hair was in light curls, thanks to curlers Rain had gotten a couple months ago, and my make up looked perfect. I felt as beautiful as I looked!

"Are you ready for your date with Ian," Mel asked smiling.

"Yeah," I said sliding on the flats. "I'm terrified, but I'm ready."

"I'll go tell Jared you're ready and that Ian can come pick you up," She smiled. "Will you wait here with her?"

"Of course," Rain smiled. "I'd be honored to wait with our young lady, who's about to go on her first date!"

I shook my head and smiled. This was going to turn out wonderfully. I took a deep breath and tried to relax as I heard a knock on the door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Missing Piece Of Me. For the next chapter, I'd like 5 reviews. As soon as I get 5 reviews then I'll update! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here you all go! XD**

Chapter 8: The Date (1,204 Words including bottom A/N)

"Wow," Ian said as I opened the door. "You look beautiful tonight."

I smiled and looked at Rain. She smiled and walked over.

"Have fun tonight," She said hugging me. "You two deserve this night."

With that, Ian and I headed to the dinning hall to grab our dinner. Before I could walk in, Ian told me to wait. I was confused, but listened because this was our night and I didn't want to ruin it with questions. When he walked back out, he was carrying a basket.

"I want dinner to be a surprise," He said taking my hand. "It might not be the fanciest thing we've ever had, but I cooked it while you got ready. If it tastes terrible then you don't have to eat it, I'll understand. Even before the souls came to earth, I was terrible at cooking. I tried to help my mom and she actually kicked me out of the kitchen for life because I started a fire."

"How did you start a fire," I asked cautiously, not fully sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I put wine in a pan for my mom when she told me to put in oil," he said laughing. "She told me to put in oil, but they were in very similar bottles. After I did she told me to put the chicken in, put a little bit more oil and put in on hot stove burner. I was scared when the pan caught on fire and all I could think of to do was throw my cup of water at it, which made it worse. Our microwave was ruined and the cabinets were a little brown. My mom had to use the fire extinguisher. Nothing caught on fire this time though thanks to Sharon helping me."

I laughed. I could tell Ian was nervous, but he was trying to act calm so I didn't say anything. I kept taking slow deep breaths to keep myself relaxed, but it wasn't really working. I knew what I wanted to do tonight, but I didn't know if Ian did too or if he would be embarrassed by my efforts only to say no.

"Wanda," Ian smiled when we stopped outside the cave, by the edge of the cliff. "I know you look too beautiful to sit on the ground, but we don't have any seats. I'll help dust off your dress when we go back inside though."

"It's alright," I smiled. "I don't mind my dress getting dirty."

Ian helped me sit and then sat himself. Opening the basket, there was a small container of liquid, two dinner rolls and another small container that I couldn't tell that was in it. I smiled at Ian and he smiled back.

"Sorry our meal is so small," he shrugged. "I didn't have time to make a lot. That's chicken soup, the dinner rolls are fresh and in that container is dessert that we'll try after dinner."

"Ian," I said looking at him. "This is beautiful, really! I can't believe that we're out here, alone, having dinner. I remember being out here when I was with Melanie and I wasn't able to enjoy it as much as I can right now. I'm sorry that I'm so quite. I don't know what to say because I'm so nervous."

"I am too," he said taking my hand. "It's alright to be nervous, it's our first date. We'll have more and you'll be less nervous. No matter how nervous you are now, you aren't nearly as bad as I was asking you out tonight. I mean I know were a couple, but I was scared you would think a date was stupid and turn me down."

"Why would I turn down the man of my dreams," I smiled.

He was more nervous asking me out than me having lingerie on and planning to try to have sex after dinner? Yeah right! He didn't have sex on his mind! I mean I was finally ready, but he might not be. I could embarrass myself in front of him to the point he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me!

I took a spoon full of chicken soup and felt it's warmth do down my throat. It was actually really good. I smiled at Ian so he knew and continued eating. We finished dinner in silence and I became curious.

"We finished dinner, now what's dessert," I smiled. "If it's anything like dinner, it will be amazing!"

"I didn't cook it," Ian shrugged. "I asked Rain to get it during this last raid because I knew I was asking you out on a date. Anyway, it's a single serving of cake. I know it's not going to be big enough for both of us, so you can have most of it."

I opened the container and saw what he was talking about. It was quite small, but there was still enough to split it in half. I got my fork and cut the cake down the middle with ease.

"I get half, you get half," I smiled. "That was it's fair for you. I don't need much because I'm not very hungry."

We ate the cake in quiet, but smiling at each other the whole time. I really like the cake and I could tell Ian did too. It was chocolate with vanilla frosting. When we finished, Ian put everything back in the basket and smiled at me.

"I hope you don't mind that dinner was so short," He said looking down.

"I don't," I smiled. "Could we stay out here a little while though. I don't get to see the stars this well in our room."

He laid back in the dirt and I laughed, taking that as a yes. Laying back myself, knowing that Rain would let me have it later when she saw how dirty the dress was, I cuddled close to Ian. Laying in his arms always made me feel so safe.

"Let's get back inside," he said getting up a while later and helping me to my feet. "It's been getting chilly the past few nights and I don't want you to catch a cold."

I smiled and followed him back in, walking into the dinning hall with him now that the others should all be asleep. When we got to our door, Ian opened it up while I went inside to slide out of my dress. I put the dress in my chest and felt Ian's hands on my hips. Looking at him, he lightly pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I tried to control my breathing, but it was useless. I could feel that wasn't the only one that wanted it. Tonight, Ian and I would do what we both were ready for. Tonight, I was going to sleep with Ian.

**A/N: They're having sex! Yay! It will be mentioned, but before you freak out, it won't be graphic and you'll only hear parts because I'm not writing a separate chapter/scene. Imagine from what you get throughout the following chapters if you must.**

**A/N2: 5 reviews for Chapter 9! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1: Just because Anna M. Banana's review made me laugh, I'm updating!**

**A/N: There are going to be quite a few memories/flashbacks in bold throughout this chapter and others to come about the sex scene that happened between chapters, but they are not graphic! I promise!**

Chapter 9: The Next Morning (1,225 Words including top A/N)

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I tried to ignore it, but the person kept knocking. Finally just opening the door themselves, I saw Jared.

"What they hell happened last night," Jared yelled when he saw our clothes on the floor. "I warned you O'Shay-"

"Don't yell at him," I said sitting up, keeping myself covered with the blanket. "It wasn't just him! He asked if I wanted to, if I was really ready to, and I said yes. It was a mutual agreement and you have no right to yell at him!"

"Mutual agreement or not, you're still young," He yelled. "I don't like thinking about him putting his hand all over a girl who's like family to me and is barely eighteen!"

"Her birthday was almost eight months ago," Ian said sitting up, not bothering to cover his chest up. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"She's a child," Jared yelled.

"I am NOT a child, Jared! I can take care of myself! If I want to sleep with Ian, I will because it's MY CHOICE! You can't control me like a little girl," I yelled. "You know what, GET OUT OF OUR ROOM AND AWAY FROM ME!"

"You don't mean that," Jared said.

"JARED," Melanie yelled. "Everyone in the cave can hear you! Let them be! Jeb didn't even care that they weren't up, so why do you! They're in love so let them be! How would you feel if Ian woke us up one morning, yelling at us because we had sex? Just let them be and they'll get up when they choose! By the way, Wanda, we need to talk later."

When the door closed, I laid back down and started crying. I felt terrible for yelling at Jared, but the only thing young about me was this body. Before I could roll over and hug Ian, he had his arms round me.

"I'm sorry," he said hugging me. "I knew we shouldn't have. Just because you said you were ready didn't mean you were!"

**I was sitting on Ian, trying not to let the fear of pain wash over me. Pet was a virgin, but it wasn't Pet's body anymore and I was ready really take over this little body.**

**"Are you sure you're ready for this," Ian asked. "I just don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."**

**"I know and I am," I said leaning down and kissing him.**

I shook my head and fought through Ian's arms to cry into his chest. I wasn't as ready as I thoughtI was, but last night was the best night of my existence. I became one with my partner, the love of my life.

"It's ok," Ian said rubbing small circles on my back.

**Ian rubbed small circles on my back as we laid there. I tried to steady my breathing, but it was hard. Ian's heart was still racing. I couldn't believe I had just made love with the man of my dreams.**

**"I love you, Wanderer," Ian said kissing me on the forehead.**

**"I love you too, Ian," I said looking up at him and kissing him.**

**That was the last thing said before I fell sleep with Ian's arms wrapped around me. Everything felt so right in that moment, like everything was perfect.**

My head was spinning. Everything kept bringing back what happened last night. I loved it, but I hated it. It was as if the world was crushing down on me because I thought I was ready.

"Are you ok," Ian asked looking at me when I stopped crying.

**"Are you ok," Ian asked stopping. "I knew you weren't ready for this. I'm sorry. I-"**

**"I'm ok," I cried. "It just hurts. Pet, I mean this body, was a virgin."**

**"I'm so sorry," he said before kissing me. "I should have asked or something. I'm so sorry."**

**"It's alright," I said taking a shaky breath in. "I'm ok, really."**

"Wanderer," Ian sail pulling me out of my flashback.

"I'm ok," I said putting my arms around his neck. "Really."

"You sure," he asked sitting up and pulling me with him. "It's ok if you're not."

"I am," I said trying to smile. "It's just all hitting me hard right now. Melanie is and Rain will be happy for us because they helped with my hair and make up last night, while Jared wants to punch your face in because I'm 'too young' to him."

"It's your life, not his," Ian said pulling the blanket up so I could cover my chest.

I understood him not being happy if Ian forced or pressured me into having sex with him, but it was mutual and it was my being ready that made it happen. If I wasn't ready, Ian and I wouldn't have had sex, though I feel like I wasn't actually ready now. If Jared is so upset by it, he should talk to me about it instead of yelling at Ian when I'm sitting right next to him.

"Wanda," I heard Jamie's voice from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

"It's Jamie," I said looking at Ian scared.

"Just a minute," Ian said cooly. "We're just changing up quickly."

Ian looked at me and let me go. Sadly, this I couldn't just hide away and had to go out into the cave beyond out bedroom today. I jumped out of bed and went to my chest, wincing in pain as I walked. Not wanting too much clothing, I just put on a bra, underwear, shorts and a sundress Rain had gotten me. Looking over at Ian, He had on pants, which meant boxers too, and no shirt.

I was about to call Jamie in, but Ian stopped me and pointed to the clothes on the floor. Quickly grabbing our clothes, we both just dropped them in our trucks. Ian looked at me and nodded an all clear.

"Ian doesn't have a shirt on, but you can come in now," I called to Jamie.

"Hey Wanda," he said running over and hugging me. "Emma was wondering why you and Ian weren't at breakfast today so I came to check while she went to class."

"Over slept," I said looking at Ian. "We both did. We had a long night and it took quite a while for us to fall asleep."

I wasn't lying. We did over sleep, we did have a long night and it did take a quite while to fall asleep, but Jamie doesn't need to know the details why. I don't know if he believed me because he looked at me skeptically.

"Why don't you go to class so Sharon doesn't get mad," Ian said looking at Jamie. "We'll see you at lunch."

Jamie sighed, but left. I felt bad that I didn't tell Jamie, he always insisted that he wasn't a child anymore, but he was still so young and didn't need to hear about these things for a soul he considers his sister.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, 5 reviews for Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAY! FIRST DOUBLE DIGITS CHAPTER! I'm glad you all have enjoyed this story so far and hope you keep on enjoying as time goes on!**

Chapter 10: No Pain (1,237 Words including top A/N)

As Ian and I walked to get some food, I held back the urge to cry out in pain. We had just gotten down the hall from our room when Ian picked me up. I wanted to kick my legs and have him put me down, but it hurt less to just let him carry me.

"I'm bringing you to Doc," He said turning towards the hospital wing.

"No," I said looking at him. "I don't need to go to Doc. I'm fine!"

"You're in pain," He said stopping and looking at me. "All you need is a square of No Pain and you'll be good. Doc doesn't need to know what happened, except that you're in pain. Plus, if Candy's there instead then you can just tell her."

"Fine," I sighed. "But you owe me!"

"I know," he said walking again. "If you still hurt when it wears off we'll talk to Candy about. Ok?"

"She's in pain," Jared said as we rounded the corner. "O'Shay!"

"Jared, please, leave it be," Melanie said beside him. "Are you on your way to see Doc and Candy?"

"Yeah," I said looking at Mel. "Who's there?"

"Candy," She smiled. "We just went to see if they needed anything because Rain really wants to go on another raid because she wants to feel important since she was a healer once."

"Thanks," Ian smiled.

"You're not welcome," Jared snarled.

"Enough," Mel said sternly. "I'm serious Jared, let them be! How would you like it if Ian was mad that I slept with you? It's none of your business what they did in the privacy of their own bedroom. Besides if I knew you were going to act like this then I wouldn't have helped Wanda get ready for her date because I saw her put the lingerie on under her dress."

"You knew about this," Jared almost yelled.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter because it's MY life," I said looking at him. "Ian and I knew what we were doing and we don't regret it. We became one and I for one am glad because I love him and wanted him to take my body's virginity. Anyway, we need to get to Candy for some No Pain because I'm a little sore still from last night's adventure."

With that, Ian walked past Jared, mouth hanging wide open. I was more than a little sore, I felt like my insides were only being held in by the fact that coming out would be even more painful!

"Wanda needs a square of No Pain," I heard Ian say as he carried me into Candy's office.

"May I ask what for or does it have something to do with why you're carrying her and she's in loose clothing," Candy winked.

"It's for what you think," I sighed. "You'll find out eventually because Jared's yelling about it every time he sees Ian. He thinks Ian forced me to, but I wanted it just as much as him. I knew what I was getting into. I just hurt because this body never had before."

"Come back later if you need another square," Candy said grabbing a square and handing it to me. "I'll tell Doc you might be back later for No Pain, but I promise I'll only tell him you got hurt if he asks why because that will be enough for him."

"Thank you," I smiled as I put the square on my tongue.

"Want me to carry you to get something to eat or do you want to walk," he asked after a couple seconds.

"You can carry me," I smiled, putting my arms around his neck. "This won't happen again for a while so take it in."

Ian laughed. I was trying to be serious because I didn't like being carried around like a child, but I loved being in his strong arms. To stop his laughing, I kissed him.

"Save that for the bedroom," Candy laughed.

"Too much work to go to the bedroom just to kiss her," Ian said kissing my forehead.

I giggled. Candy didn't mean it in the way most people would here. She would tease, but never say something and infer it to something sexual. Something about Candy made her innocent, but that's one thing I liked about her.

"I'll come by later and let you know how I feel when the No Pain wears off," I said as Ian started to walk away.

I smiled at Ian and closed my eyes. I was still tired and was hoping he would be able to just carry me to bed and lay with me today, but I knew that wasn't going to happen because Jared would basically be waiting to yell at him again.

"Take the day off," Jeb whispered to Ian, making him stop. "Jared and Mel have been fighting all day about what happened with you and Wanda last night. I can see she's still tired and I'll bet you are too. Don't stay up too late tonight though because you both are going back to work tomorrow."

"Thanks Jeb," Ian whispered before starting to walk again.

"Ian," I yawned, opening my eyes.

"Hey," He said kissing my lips. "We're going back to our room to get some sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was going to get to lay with Ian all day because of Jared not leaving it alone like Mel said. I did felt pretty bad that my decisions were the cause of Melanie and Jared's fighting though.

"Where do you think you're going," I heard Jared say angrily.

"Our room," Ian said calmly. "Jeb told us to take the day off because Wanda's still tired and he bet I was too, which I am. If you're so worried that we're going to have sex again, you can come in the room and watch if you want. Anything that happens will be on Wanda's request."

"I'm surprised she didn't answer," Jared said.

"She's sleeping," Ian said kissing my forehead. "I don't blame her though, last night was wild and we didn't get to sleep until the sun was starting to come up."

"Don't push me," Jared snarled.

"Just being honest," Ian said smug. "Not my fault that she left Mel's body."

"What are you implying," Jared said louder.

"Shut up," I yawned, putting my arms around Ian's neck. "Our bed's gotten really warm and airy."

"We're not there yet," Ian said softly. "Jared stopped me in front of the door to talk to me."

"Jared, move," I said opening my eyes. "I want to go to bed."

I'm pretty sure Jared moved and even opened the door because not even a minute later I was on the bed. Ian kissed me and made it hard for me to sleep, though I knew Jared was probably still there and wouldn't let anything happen.

"Jared isn't here," Ian whispered in my ear. "I know you were awake the whole walk over because when you get a blueish hue to your eyelids when you're sleeping."

"So, does that mean what I think it means," I smiled, opening my eyes.

"Only if you want it to," Ian winked.

**A/N: 5 reviews and I'll upload Chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: February 7 I lost my uncle, now my 88 year old nana is in the hospital with beginning Congestive Heart Failure (CHF). this is just not my year with relatives! Anyway here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Time for lunch (1,078 Words)

**Ian picked me up as I jumped up into his arms. As he held me up with my back against the wall, he gently and urgently kissed from my lips, down my neck to my collar bone. Carefully, he lightly bit the skin under his lips, making me moan.**

**"Ian," I moan, unable to control my hormones.**

**He didn't answer with words. Carrying me over to the bed, he put me down and slid my white lingerie cover-up off. I put my hands on his bare chest and slid them down to his pants. Fumbling with the button momentarily, I finally undid them. As he took them off, I marveled at how muscular his body really was.**

"Wanda," Ian said gently waking me. "It's time for lunch."

"Ian," I moaned. "I was dreaming of last night."

"I'm sorry," he said kissing me. "Your stomach was growling and I wanted to make sure you got something in it because we didn't eat breakfast."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Ian was watching out for me, even when I was sleeping in his arms. He always looked out for me and hated when I was anything except happy.

I got out of bed, stretched my muscles, and picked up my clothes. My sundress was a little wrinkled, but I threw it on anyway since I no one would say anything. My No Pain was still working, but I could tell it would wear off soon.

"Do you know what's for lunch," I asked, hoping Ian would know.

"I'm not sure," he said putting his arms around my waist. "But I hope it's chicken or turkey soup."

I giggled and turned around in Ian's arms. He didn't have his shirt on yet and wished he didn't have to put one on. The smile on his face made my heart melt. Last was good, but hurt, while a little while ago was perfect.

"Wanda," I heard Emma ask from outside the door. "Are you coming to lunch?"

About a month ago, I finally realized why Emma was so important to me and while she was so calm with me even after knowing I was a soul. This body, whose name really was Wanda, was Emma's older sister. I tucked her in every night, except last night when Mel did.

"I'll be right out Em," I called to her.

"Go," Ian said kissing me. "I'll put a shirt on and meet you in there."

"Fine," I said kissing him and walking to the door.

"Wanda," Emma said hugging me. "I missed you last night! It was weird being tucked in by Melanie, though she was really nice! Did you have fun on your date last night?"

"I'm sorry and I did," I said smiling at her. "Ian took my outside the cave and we had some dinner, ate cake, and looked up at the stars."

"That's so sweet," She squealed. "You two are so cute together!"

"Thank you," I blushed. "I really love him."

"I haven't asked because I'm been scared, but how old did you tell everyone you were," She asked quietly. "I mean I know Wanda's body is almost eighteen, but I just wanted to know."

"I told everyone I was seventeen turning eighteen a week before her birthday," I sighed. "It's only a year different and I really didn't want Ian pushing me away for being to young when I'm really thousands of years old in a much younger body."

"I understand," She smiled before hugging me. "I'm just glad I finally remembered you and that you have the same name as her because it makes it so much easier for me."

At that moment, we walked into the dinning hall. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I tried to ignore it as I walked by the rows of tables to get lunch, but it was almost impossible.

"Wanda," Kyle said standing up and stopping me. "I'm glad my brother found you, not just because your new body, but because you've changed him for the better. I know Jeb gave you two the day off because of the rumors going around, but I don't believe them. After lunch, I want to go talk to you two and clear things up because I've gotten five different stories. I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but I'm sorry about what's happening."

"Thanks," I said hugging him. "Since you've come back with Sunny, you've been a lot nicer to souls and I appreciate it."

"Anytime," He smiled.

I smiled back and followed Emma to get lunch because I was starving. Emma didn't get much since she don't really eat too much, but I got portions big enough for Ian. The food, turkey soup, a dinner roll, and cheesy pasta, looked amazing. Along with food, Emma and I both got a bottle of fruit punch juice.

"Hey Wanda! Hey Em," Jamie smiled when we got to the table he was at. "Lunch is really good today!"

I smiled as Emma and Jamie talked. I know they were young, but I had a feeling they liked each other and were to afraid to say something. I stopped paying attention when Ian walked in.

"Ian, over here," Jamie called over.

He smiled and started walking our way, but I could tell something was on his mind. I tried to not worry about it because he would tell me if something was wrong.

As he walked over, Emma started talking to Jamie about the details of our date, though she didn't actually know very much. The two of them were so easy to entertain, all they needed was their imagination and a small sliver of the truth. The only difference between them and adults were they knew not to share details of their stories to anyone unless they were sure they were true.

"Hey," Ian said kissing my cheek. "Melanie came in our room crying as I was leaving. She said she needs to talk to you, that it's important and it can't wait."

"What could she... JARED," I yelled, running out as fast as my legs would take me.

I tried to stay calm, but I was scared. Jared had a temper when he wanted to, but he wouldn't hurt Mel. Would he?

"What's wrong," I said as I shoved the door to the side.

"I went to Doc a few minutes ago," Mel sobbed. "Wanda, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a lot to ask, but I want ten (10) reviews for chapter 12. It would make me very happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm only posting this because it's been almost 2 weeks since I updated. Next time, I will wait until I have the reviews because it's not fair to me that I say X amount of reviews and I post it with less. That only way that will happen again, is if someone makes me laugh, like really laugh! I could use a laugh anyway...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Say what?! (1,365 Words)

I had to have heard wrong. Melanie couldn't be pregnant. She and Jared were always so careful, at least according to the memories she let me see.

"But Mel, Jared always put a condom on and," I stopped short.

"Wanda? Wanda," Mel yelled through her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Ian didn't have any condoms," I said looking at her with fear in my eyes. "Mel what if I-"

"You won't," Mel said reassuringly. "I mean it's not that it can't happen, but it won't. You're body is too tiny to hold a baby and it knows that. I'm positive you won't get pregnant like me."

"Are you sure you are," I asked, changing the subject back to her. "Did Doc do a test or something? How can you be sure you really are pregnant?"

"Doc have me one of the soul's pregnancy tests and it was positive," She sighed. "He gave me two more to make sure and all three were positive."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Melanie couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't! She wasn't old enough to be a mother and Jared sure as hell wasn't ready to be a father if he still yelled at me for having sex when he thought I was eighteen!

"I know I have to tell Jared, but I don't know how exactly to do that," Mel said looking at her lap. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I've never had an experience like this, but honesty is the best policy," I sighed. "I wish I knew how to help you. This is life changing."

"You're telling me," Mel scoffed. "Sorry, I'm just scared. Doc promised not to tell anyone until I was ready, but I don't think I ever will. I just don't get how this could happen!"

"I understand," I said getting up. "I need to go eat, I barely touched my food. Besides, knowing Jamie and Ian, I might not have any food left!"

"Go eat," She sighed. "And tell Jared I need to talk to him in our room if you see him."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help," I said hugging her.

Mel wasn't crying anymore, but I knew she could and would if Jared raised his voice even slightly at her. The worst part of Mel being pregnant was that I couldn't do anything to help her. Life was so much more difficult being a human than a soul!

I must have tried to walk to eat lunch because one minute I was in my room and the next I was looking at everyone eating. Jamie and Emma called me over while Ian sat there with his head cocked, probably trying to see if I was alright.

"What did Melanie need," Jamie asked when I sat down.

"Ian said she was crying and needed you," Emma said looking at me eagerly.

"It's hard to believe, but she was scared and needed someone to talk to," I said looking at them. "She chose to talk to me because she knows I won't tell anyone"

"Where's Mel," Jared asked walking up behind me. "I thought she's be at your side as you two planned to keep me in the dark about something else."

"Jared, stop, not in front of them," I said calmly. "She's in your room and wants to talk to you."

He cocked his head and I knew I would have to explain, which meant even longer until I could eat. I sighed and got up. Jared followed, but he still looked confused. When we got to the cave leading to the rooms I spoke.

"Mel came crying into my room when Ian was leaving," I sighed. "She told him to send me in, he told he, I went in, we talked, and she calmed down enough to go to your room. I'm not allowed to say anything else so go talked to her, she needs you."

Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything else. Jared took off towards his room with Mel while I went back to try to eat. When I sat down, I was officially not getting up again until I had eaten until I was stuffed full. No one came to talk to me, no one tried to stop my eating. I don't know if Ian had told everyone to leave me alone or if they were just being nice, but I liked it. Though it wasn't warm anymore, I eat everything quickly and filled the hole in my stomach.

"Have a nice lunch," Ian asked smiling when I was finished.

"Yes I did," I smiled back. "That is when I finally got to eat."

"Lunch is over," Sharon called out. "Time to go back to class."

Emma and Jamie sighed, causing me to laugh. They were like two peas in a pod, knowing what the other will say or do before it even happens. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together when they were older.

"Bye Wanda," Emma said hugging me before running after Sharon.

"I didn't ask before because I could tell you wanted to eat, but what was wrong with Melanie," Ian asked when Emma was out of ear shot.

"I didn't promise not to tell or anything, but I don't feel right telling you," I sighed. "I think Mel should be the one telling what was and is wrong."

"You're a good friend," Ian said hugging me. "And a better lover," He whispered during the hug.

"Ian," I almost yelled, pulling out of his hug and turning bright red.

"Just being honest," He said. "I'm sorry."

I could hear in his voice that he wasn't really sorry, but it made me feel slightly better that he was trying to make me feel better. That's the kind of guy Ian was, the one that would tell a little white lie if it would make you feel better. He just wanted everyone to get alone and be happy, especially me.

"Let's go back to the room so we can talk," he said standing and picking me up. "I want to talk to you about something."

I was worried. What did Ian want to talk to me about that couldn't be spoken of in front of everyone? It must have been about what happened last night and a couple hours before lunch. I was worrying too much. Ian loved me and wasn't going to hurt me, emotionally or physically.

Ian put me down to open the door. I missed being in his arm, but I walked in so he could close the door. When the door was closed, he walked over to the bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Smiling, I walked over and sat next to him.

"Ok, I need to ask because it's been on my mind," Ian started, looking in my eyes. "I know I hurt you last night, but did you enjoy it or did it just hurt? I just feel terrible about hurting you and need to know."

"It did hurt," I said looking dow for a second before meeting his gaze again. "But it was only painful at first because my body was a virgin. After the pain subsided, it was more than enjoyable. Enjoy doesn't even start to describe the bliss it was. If it wasn't enjoyable, we wouldn't have done it three more times before we finally, really, went to sleep. Also, we wouldn't have done it after I got No Pain from Candy."

"I love you Wanderer," Ian said kissing my forehead. "I was just scared that maybe I really had pressured you into having sex with me. I mean I tried not to talk about it because I didn't want you to think that was the only way to make me happy."

"Never," I said kissing him square on the lips.

For the second time, at least while the sun had been up, Ian and I made love. We were like two horny teenagers, at least that's what Melanie said her and Jared were like after they first had sex. Than again, my body was the body of a teenager.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'd like 10 reviews for the next chapter and I won't update this story until I get those 10 reviews (unless something comes up and I need to tell you something, which will be added as a chapter called "Author's Note". For those that like Hermione stories or know someone that does, I have a story up called Secrets In Plain Sight that I've been told is good (though I don't know if they really like it or are just trying to make me feel better emotionally). Again, 10 reviews for THIS chapter before I update again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I said I needed 3 reviews, but I didn't see I just got one a couple hours before I posted the teaser so I really needed 4. Even though I have 9, I think you all deserve it because I asked for 3 and i did get them. Here is Chapter 13!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Emergency

"Good morning," Ian smiled when I opened my eyes.

"Morning," I said still half asleep. "It's morning?"

"Yeah," He said kissing my forehead. "I've been watching the sky get lighter for the past few minutes."

"Yesterday sure passed fast," I yawned. "I was barely awake."

"Well we did stay up until the sun started to rise," He said kissing my forehead again. "And we used a lot of energy yesterday that we didn't really have."

I sighed and sat up. Ian was right about yesterday, but that didn't mean I would sleep today away. I didn't read to Emma for the second night in a row. For trying to be the loving sister I could, I really was failing lately. Emma needed me, she didn't have her parents or sister.

"Wanda. Ian," Jeb called from behind the door. "I'm coming in."

Quickly, I pulled the blanket up to cover my chest. When Jeb said he was coming in, he gave you a few seconds before he really did just walk in. He was nice for warning you, but people learned not to let that make them think he's a push over!

"Good morning," Jeb smiled as he walked in. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine," I said. "I don't think Jared will be yelling to and at us today since he said he would give us our space."

"That's good," Jeb said nodding. "I need you and Ian to go out today because Mel had a bad fall last night."

"Is she alright," I gasped.

"She's with Doc and Candy," Jeb said. "She's not feeling any pain right now, but she might have broken her ankle. Is there's anything you can get to help her, that would be much appreciated."

"We'll leave to go find whatever we can in a few minutes," I said.

"Thanks," Jeb said walking out and closing the door.

As soon as the door was in place, I jumped out of bed and ran to my trunk. We needed to leave as soon as possible because Mel's ankle needs to be healed. I don't think we had anything for broken bones, but we'd find out soon enough. I would have to have someone break my finger so I'd have en excuse to go to a healer.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ian said, pulling me out of my trance. "You'll have to have someone else do it because I won't."

"I know who I'll ask" I sighed, wishing he would do it.

Putting on a bra, underwear, gray tank top, a red, white and blue stripped skirt and red flats. Since I would probably get cold, I put on a navy blue, long sleeved, three buttoned shirt. I wasn't sure which bag to grab to carry supplies out in, so I just grabbed my gray backpack.

"Let's go," I said looking at Ian, already dressed and sitting on the bed. "You go to the car and I'll meet you there after I get my finger broken."

Ian looked skeptical, but left the room. I ran out of the room, past him and went to find Kyle. Kyle would do it, hopefully, because it would help more than just myself. He was being nicer, but maybe this would be too much for him.

"Kyle," I yelled when I ran into his room. "I need you to break my finger."

"Wanda," Kyle said looking at me in shock. "What-does Ian know you're here?"

"Just break my finger Kyle," I said sitting on the blankets of his bed. "I need to go to a healer and get something for Mel, but I can't go in unharmed and Ian refuses to hurt me. Please Kyle."

"Give me your hand and look the other way," He said putting his hand out. "Do you have a preference which finger?"

"Index," I said looking at the door. "But I don- AHH!"

"There you go," Kyle said apologetically. "Don't tell Ian you had me do it. I know you asked, but I don't want him mad at me for doing it."

"I won't," I said holding back tears. "Thank you."

I ran out. I couldn't stay in there with Kyle to cry when I was needed. Ian would be able to wait in the car while I was inside, even go for a walk if he wanted. I made it to the car the same time as Ian, concerned that I was crying. Nodding, he understood that someone had helped me and we needed to go.

"Just be as quick as you can," Ian said after our quiet car ride. "I'll be here when you get back."

I nodded and got out of the car. It was hard to concentrate on keeping calm so I could talk, but it was hard. I was going with the story that I had broken it while cooking because I was new to this body and not used to it yet.

"What happened," The secretary asked when I came in crying.

"New body, not used to it, think I broke index finger," I cried.

She quickly took me to a room and a doctor came in. I watched her closely, not asking questions because I could barely talk. After the No Pain kicked in, I still stayed quiet because I felt embarrassed for crying, though the pain was excruciating.

"I have to cut into your finger to spray it with some heal," The doctor said putting my hand in a bowl of ice. "It will take a few days for it to heal so I'm putting on a splint. The ice is the help the swelling go down until I get back."

She left and I went to the cabinet. Inside were splints for all kinds of broken bones. Not knowing which to grab for Mel and future injuries, I just started shoving them in my backpack.

"She's calmer after the No Pain, but she's still quiet," I heard my doctor's voice getting louder. "I don't think she's part of the human resistance because she has blue eyes."

I froze. Something thinks I'm part of the resistance. If I wasn't careful, they would find out that Ian wasn't a host and eventually find Mel and the others! I grabbed all the splints except the one on the counter, made them all fit in the backpack and jumped back on the exam table.

"This won't hurt, but you will see a bit of blood if you watch," My doctor said as she walked in. "It will be quick."

I took a deep breath as she cut my finger open, sprayed with with a lot of Heal, put the splint on, and taped it up. The whole thing lasted about a minute. I was happy it was over quick because I wanted to get home to Mel.

"All done," She smiled. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No," I said quietly. "Thank you."

"Any time," She said, walking me to the front door. "Hopefully I don't see you here again."

I nodded and walked quickly to the car. Ian had to know everything and that we had to be careful on the drive home or we could be discovered. As long as we we drove slow, we would make it home. We had to be as careful as possible because Mel was counting on us to help her. She was hurt, and I was the only one who could help her.

* * *

**A/N: Because 10 seems to be too high (though with 29 followers I'd think it would be easy), I'd like 7 reviews for Chapter 14. Let's make it happen! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: ((562) WORDS)

Ian drove home extra carefully on the street and as fast as he could in the desert, probably because of me telling him what happened inside the healing center. I only did it to make sure he was careful.

"I need to know," He said when we arrived home. "Who did it?"

"Did what," I asked, hoping he wasn't inferring what I thought he was.

"Who broke your finger," He asked.

"I said I wouldn't tell and he was reluctant to do it," I said, trying not to have Ian realize it was Kyle. "Besides, he didn't seem to thrilled that I bursted into his room just for that. Also, he apologized for doing it! I told him to and he apologized! Who apologizes for doing what someone asks them to?"

"It was Kyle, wasn't it," He asked, shocking me. "Bring the supplies to Doc and Candy. I need to go talk to Kyle."

"Don't be mad at him," I almost begged. "He was the only person I could think of that would do it and-"

"Just go to Doc and Candy," Ian said quickly walking up the tunnel.

I sighed. I didn't mean for Ian to figure it out because I could see in Kyle's eyes that he was weary to hurt me, as if it was a trap to get him in trouble. Hopefully, Ian was only going to thank him for hurting me when he couldn't and not hurt him for helping me. Why did I care so much, he tried to kill me!

"What did you get," Candy asked as I walked in.

"A bunch of different splints and knowledge," I smiled. "Cut it open, spray it with a bunch of Heal and put a splint on it."

"Wanda," Mel called over. "Jared was working in the field and Kyle looked upset. When he asked what happened Kyle said he hurt you. What did Kyle do?"

"I ASKED him to break my finger," I sighed. "Ian wouldn't do it and I knew Jared would be in here with you. Yes, he hurt me, but he HELPED me! Kyle's not my favorite person, but he's become a lot nicer since Sunny's been here. I just-"

"I'm sorry," Kyle said walking in. "Ian told me he asked and you didn't say my name, but he knew. Wanda, I didn't mean to hurt you! Well I did, but only because you asked me to! Please for-"

"I know," I said smiling. "You did what I asked and helped Mel. I'm sorry if Ian was hard on you, I told him not to be mad at you and-"

"I thanked him," Ian said walking in. "I hate that he hurt you, but he helped you when I couldn't. I don't like that you went to my brother to hurt you when he tried to kill you, but he did the only thing to help you that I can't do because I lo-"

"Why couldn't you do it," Mel asked. "I mean sometimes you need to hurt the people you love to help them. Jared hurt me when Wanda was in my body, but did he only did it because we needed him to."

"Kyle, I heard what happened," Jeb said walking in. "Thank you, but make sure you tell me so I don't hear it from the kid."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, wanted to get it up. I'll update it Sunday no matter how many reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have to apologize to everyone. I was going to update, but my life has been really hectic since I promised (though I broke it). It's hard to update when I barely get online besides school. Also, I've lost interest in my stories, but am leaving them up because I WILL get back to them some day. I'll be going through another I love "_" phase and will be able to write for hours, updating probably every other day! If you have any suggestions, please PM me and I'll keep them in mind for when I get back to writing End Of Panem, Missing Piece Of Me, and Secrets In Plain Sight. SIPS will be able to be updated when I get home because I have a few chapters saved on a flash drive.  
**

* * *

**Also, I'm taking suggestions for One Direction (my currently obsession, mostly Niall XD) one shots. I'm not afraid to write rated M (male on male) stories so just PM me. I'll be making a "story" of one shots if anyone actually messages me.**


End file.
